The Triple Dog Dare
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: There's a house down the road rumored to be haunted. What happens when Blaine is dared to spend a night there? Rated M for obvious reasons. I don't own any of the characters in this story


**This is based off a story I read a while ago.**

* * *

"I triple dog dare you."

"Puck, don't you think it's a bad idea for him to go in that house alone? All night?" Rachel was clinging onto Puck's arm.

"He can take it. Right, Anderson?" Puck laughed.

"I can do it, but what do I get tomorrow morning?" I asked, leaning against a pole.

"50 bucks and I'll be your slave for a month. NORMAL slave! Not a sex slave. I don't roll that way bro." Puck laughed again.

"I'll do it. What time should I expect you tomorrow?"

"9 A.M."

"That's kind of early for you isn't it?"

"Yes, but I don't expect you to be here."

"It's on." I stuck out my hand and Puck shook it.

"See you in the morning, Anderson." Puck and Rachel walked away.

"Let's see if this house really is haunted." I picked up my bags and walked up to the door. I pushed lightly and it swung open.

I walked into what looked like the living room and started up a fire. Rumor says that there was a seventeen year old boy who was murdered here by his family a long time ago. He came out and they didn't accept him, they said the devil was in him so they hung him from a rafter in the basement. I only know three people who have came here at night and none of them stayed, but I plan to.

Four hours later it was pitch black outside and I had lit a few dozen candles and had a large fire going. I picked up my geometry homework and heard a low whisper, it sounded as if there was a crack in the window and wind was coming in, but there were no windows in the room I was in. I dismissed it and continued with my homework.

An hour later I started to feel tired so I put my homework away and layed down on the couch. I was just about asleep when I felt a hand over my dick. "What the hell?!" I shot up. No one was around, but I was the only one in the room. I ignored it and laid back down. I felt the hand again, but this time it was on my zipper. "What the-" I was frozen in place. What the hell was happening?

Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe there is a gay 17 year old ghost living in this house.

"Who are you?" I got no response. Maybe it can't talk. "Can you not speak? Touch my right knee for yes, left for no." I felt a cool hand on my right knee. "Can you use a pencil?" Another hand on my right knee. "Okay, one sec." I got up and fished around in my bag for a pencil and note pad. "Here. So who are you?"

_My name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. And you are?_

__"Blaine Anderson. Why can't I see you?" I asked, crossing my legs.

_I am a spirit. My family murdered me in 1997._

__"Why? If you don't mind my asking."

_I was gay. They were Old Testament believers and wouldn't accept me. I have been haunting this house ever since. I'm the reason they are gone. Before you ask, no, I did not kill them._

__"Wow. I'm sorry." I leaned back, not sure where to look.

_It's okay. I have fun being a spirit. Mortals cannot hear or see me. Many young men have come in here before and I have scared them off. None of them have lasted this long, nor have they ever asked if I could 'speak' with them._

__"How did you scare them off?" Shit, Blaine. Curiosity killed the cat remember?

_I said I was gay._

__"I know. I remember, but what does that have to do with-" I felt his hand on my dick again. "Oh."

_Would you like to see what I did, or rather would have done if they hadn't ran out of here screaming like little girls?_

__"Sure. Couldn't hurt."

_You just have to promise me one thing. You will let me go through with the whole thing. You can't stop me halfway. I have talked to you and now you will do what I want._

__"Deal." The pad and pencil were set to the side and I felt weight on me. A hand made its way into my pants and started rubbing my dick through my boxers. I felt lips on mine and decided to just roll with it, I kissed back and felt another hand go up my shirt. I made a small noise that was a mixture between a moan and a whimper.

I felt his hand move and pull my zipper down. I lifted my hips up so he could remove my pants. Hands were on my skin and moving up my legs. My boxers were removed and thrown across the room. Moments later I felt a wet heat on my dick. I picked my jacket up off the floor and made it into a makeshift pillow. I watched as my dick moved around in an invisible mouth.

The mouth pulled off and I whined. "C-can I suck you off? Right knee yes left knee no." I felt a squeeze on my right knee. Moments later I felt something being pushed against my lips. I opened my mouth. Hands were in my hair and I moved my hands to where I figured his ass was and squeezed. He started thrusting into my mouth fast and hard. He moved before he came, or rather I thought he moved.

As it turns out, I was right. He had moved back down my body and pushed on my legs. I bent them, figuring that's what he wanted. I had no idea where this was going, but stayed put. I felt a tongue slide down the underside of my dick, around my balls, and down to my ass. "Oh shit.." That felt so fucking good.

A few minutes later I asked, "Since you are a ghost, do you have any supernatural powers?" A squeeze to my right knee again. "Can you show me?"

The tongue moved and he grabbed the pencil again._ I'm going to the other side of the room. I'll put you hat on so you can see where I am._ He picked up my hat and moved to the other side of the room. I was about to ask why he moved when i felt something poking at my arm. I had been so fixed on what he was doing on the other side of the room that I hadn't seen the gavel float across the room.

"That's pretty impressive. Anything else?" I saw the hat move in a nod then watched as the gavel fell to the floor. I felt something probing at my ass. I looked down, but saw nothing. I was about to ask what he was doing when the invisible thing pushed into my ass and started assaulting my prostate. "Oh god. What are you doing? It feels amazing." I moaned in protest as whatever it was stopped.

The hat moved across the room and the pencil and paper floated in the air. _Can I continue showing you what I did? I am almost done. _I nodded and felt a weight on me again. Seconds later I felt a different object pushing into my ass. As soon as it stopped I knew it was Kurt's dick. "Oh fuck yes." Letting my head fall back on the arm of the couch, I completely surrendered my body to Kurt.

I was awakened by a bright light shining in my face. I got up and closed the indoor shutter that was open. "Kurt?" I called out. My hat was sitting on the floor beside my backpack where I tossed it last night. Is it possible last night was a dream? I checked the time on my phone and realized it was only 8:30. I scribbled a note out to Kurt, hoping he was real.

"Kurt, last night was amazing. I hope that we can meet again. Here is my address. Feel free to come by whenever. My room is the one facing the big oak tree in the back yard on the third floor. -Blaine"

I packed up my things and walked outside.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
